Berharap
by Raiha Laf Qyaza
Summary: Teddy sudah berjanji akan kembali. Janji itu memberi Alice harapan, dan Alice bersedia untuk terus, terus menunggu. Dedicated to snow-leopard0.


Jika orang bertanya apa hubungan Alice dengan Teddy, mereka akan megedikkan bahu dan berjalan lalu dengan dugaan seperti, "Keluarga mereka dekat, kan?" atau "Mereka anak dari keluarga yang baik."

Salahkah mereka untuk berasumsi seperti itu?

Berharap

by

Raiha Laf Qyaza

Harry Potter © JK Rowling

Summary: Teddy sudah berjanji akan kembali. Janji itu memberi Alice harapan, dan Alice bersedia untuk terus, terus menunggu.

.

.

.

Pertama kali mereka benar-benar bertemu, Alice hanya berumur sebelas tahun sementara Teddy berumur sembilan belas. Alice dengan malu dapat mengakui bahwa ia sengaja mengacuhkannya saat itu. Tidak, bukan karena ia setengah Manusia-Serigala, Alice tidak masalah dengan itu. Yang membuat ia mengacuhkan sang Teddy Lupin adalah kenyataan bahwa ia pernah menulis karangan tentang suatu cerita cinta yang dimuat ke _The Quibbler_, dan mendapatkan apresiasi dari banyak orang.

Tidak, Alice tidak membencinya atas penghargaan itu. Namun Alice tidak pernah menyukai hal yang baru dan asing, terutama apabila hal itu diterima di masyarakat.

Namun suatu hari, ayahnya—Neville Longbottom—berkata, "Ali, kau sudah baca _The Quibbler_ edisi bulan Mei ini?"

"Yang memuat lanjutan karangan Teddy Lupin?" Alice menjawab ngantuk, suaranya terbenam bantal sofa yang sedang dipeluknya erat.

Neville mengangguk semangat, "Teddy sangat pintar menulis, bukan? Tidak kusangka ia bisa melakukannya!" Neville mengambil edisi bulan Januari dari tumpukan _The Quibbler _dan menyodorkan majalah itu kepadanya. "Bacalah, kau akan menyukai karangan yang ia buat."

"Tapi Daddy, ia menulis tentang kisah alternatif lain dari cerita yang seharusnya sudah sempurna. Ia mengubah jalan pikiran orang dari kisah orisinilnya," bantah Alice setengah hati. Toh kalau sudah berkaitan dengan ayahnya, Alice tidak bisa mengatakan tidak.

Jadi Alice dengan setengah hati membuka majalah tersebut suatu hari dan membaca jalan cerita buatan sang Teddy Lupin. Tulisannya sempurna, jalan ceritanya jelas, dan Teddy selalu konsisten dengan apa yang ingin ia tulis tanpa menghiraukan kritik orang lain. Alice sendiri kaget dengan dirinya sendiri ketika ia sadar betapa ia menyukai jalan cerita versi Teddy. Ia ngebut membaca sampai edisi bulan Mei malam itu juga.

Malam itu ia memutuskan menulis surat kepada Teddy sebagai penggemar.

_Dear Teddy Lupin, _

_Pertama kali aku melihat publikasi cerita buatanmu di _cover_ TQ, aku berpikir, 'yang benar saja' dan langsung membuka halaman selanjutnya. Namun setelah sekian banyak orang yang berkomentar bagus, termasuk ayahku, aku memutuskan untuk membacanya. Dan betapa salahnya aku. Teddy, aku sangat menyukai jalan cerita versi milikmu. Aku menyukai bagaimana kau mengubah karakter yang aslinya protagonist menjadi karakter yang gelap. Sungguh, aku sangat menyukainya, dan aku tidak sabar membaca edisi berikutnya. _

_Salam hangat,_

_Alice Longbottom_

Malam itu Alice tertidur lelap tanpa menunggu balasan. Alice mengerti bahwa Teddy mungkin memiliki surat-surat lain yang lebih penting untuk dibalas. Karena itu betapa terkejutnya Alice ketika ia menemukan surat terima kasih dari Teddy yang ditujukan untuknya. Senyum Alice merekah dan hari berlalu dengan sangat menyenangkan setelah itu.

Semenjak itu Alice mulai sering surat-menyurat dengan Teddy Lupin pada malam hari. Tidak sebagai teman, tentu. Hanya sebagai penggemar dan mantan murid Hogwarts yang tengah mengisi waktu sebelum masuk ke tahun ajaran Auror baru.

_Teddy, tentang karakter Tracella dari ceritamu, boleh request Tracella/Henry? Mereka sepertinya akan sangat menggemaskan bersama! _

_-Alice L_

Atau surat dari Teddy sendiri, yang biasanya berisi;

_Maaf, aku sibuk sekali. Setiap hari aku harus pergi ke Kementrian untuk belajar teori terlebih dahulu sebelum mendapat pelatihan ekstensif. Tentang requestmu, aku akan mempertimbangkannya. Tracella memiliki peran sendiri kok, nantinya, jadi tenang saja. _

_-Teddy L_

Pada bulan Juli, akhirnya _The Quibbler_ mulai memproduksi setiap minggu, yang isinya hanya memuat tentang cerita dari Teddy, dan Alice beserta separo Dunia Sihir tidak pernah ketinggalan. Ketika Alice sudah masuk Hogwarts sekalipun, ia tidak pernah berhenti berlangganan edisi khusus tersebut.

Semuanya berjalan baik-baik saja—menyenangkan, bahkan—sampai ketika suatu hari, di edisi terakhir pada serial kedua dari trilogi yang direncanakan Teddy, terdapat surat perminta maafan. Teddy mengatakan di surat itu bahwa ia akan meninggalkan triloginya untuk sementara waktu untuk mengikuti pelatihan Auror. Beserta perminta maafannya, Teddy juga berjanji akan melanjutkan trilogi tersebut. Tidak peduli berapa lama ia pergi, Teddy berjanji, mau itu tiga tahun ataupun lima tahun, Teddy berjanji akan melanjutkannya.

Janji itu memberi Alice harapan, dan Alice bersedia untuk menunggu lanjutan dari trilogi tersebut layaknya penggemar setia.

Namun harapan itu hilang, bersamaan dengan hilangnya seluruh edisi dari cerita Teddy yang ia miliki. Di setiap halamannya, tidak ada satupun tinta tulisan disana. Setiap lembarnya berubah menjadi perkamen kosong, dan perkamen-perkamen tersebut jatuh dari tangan Alice yang bergetar.

Teddy pergi tanpa meninggalkan jejak.

Alice dengan gesit mengambil selembar perkamen kosong dari tumpukan perkamen kosong lainnya dan meneliti tujuan alamat surat yang selalu ada di pojok kanan bahwa kertas untuk jika seandainya ada penggemar yang ingin menulis untuk Teddy. Nama Teddy Lupin disana sudah berubah menjadi Fur, satu-satunya jejak yang Teddy tinggalkan. Harapan Alice meninggi, walau hanya sedikit.

Harapan itu memancing Alice untuk menulis kepada alamat sang Fur itu. Entah keyakinan dari mana, Alice tidak ragu bahwa Fur adalah Teddy.

_Apa-apaan kamu, Teddy? Katanya ingin dilanjutkan? Kenapa malah dihapus semua begini?_

Alice mengirim surat singkat itu tanpa banyak basa-basi.

.

.

.

Tiga tahun berlalu, tidak ada kabar dari Teddy sama sekali. Alice sekarang sudah berumur empat belas tahun, dan sudah memulai untuk menulis seperti Teddy. Tulisannya tidak begitu buruk, bahkan bisa dimasukkan dalam kategori lumayan. Hanya saja Alice tidak pernah mendapat begitu banyak apresiasi orang lain. Alice sendiri tahu alasan dibalik hal itu.

Alice tidak pernah sekalipun mencoba menulis hal yang tidak nyata. Apapun jalan ceritanya, apa yang Alice tulis selalu berdasarkan fakta. Dan ayolah, pembaca tidak membutuhkan hal yang sudah jelas apa adanya. Pembaca menginginkan plot yang rumit, yang melibatkan sakit hati, dan yang melibatkan hal-hal yang bertolak dengan gravitasi.

Tidak, Alice tidak ingin menulis sesuatu yang tidak bisa ia tulis. Plot rumit dengan sakit hati yang bertolak dengan gravitasi adalah bidang Teddy Lupin.

Terkadang Alice ingin menulis surat langsung kepada Harry Potter untuk menanyakan kabar Teddy. Tapi Alice tidak seceroboh itu. Jika surat yang ia kirim untuk Victoire Weasley saja tidak mendapat balasan, apalagi surat kepada Harry Potter?

Sang Longbottom sudah mencoba mencari rekor Auror di perpustakaan di Hogwarts. Ia sudah menanyakan kabar Teddy kepada pembacanya di kolom pesan untuk pembaca. Namun tidak pernah ada balasan. Bahkan mungkin sudah tidak ada lagi yang ingat dengan keberadaan sang Teddy Lupin.

Tapi Alice tidak pernah berhenti berharap.

_Dear Teddy,_

_Hei, bagaimana hidupmu di sana? Sudah cukup lama sejak kepergianmu, bukan? Jika kamu berpikir aku mengirim surat ini untuk membujukmu supaya kau akan cepat kembali, kamu tidak salah. Tapi kebanyakan aku menulis karena aku kehilangan orang hebat yang pergi entah kemana tiga tahun lalu. Sumpah, Teddy, kukira kau akan kembali sesekali. Tahun baru, natal, paskah, banyak sekali liburan di antara tahun-tahun itu Ted. Kamu ada dimana? Aku mengharapkan kabar. Kami semua mengharapkan kabar. Tidak perlu kabar bagus, aku yakin kami semua akan mengerti jika kamu memutuskan untuk berhenti. Aku merindukanmu, sebagai penggemar dan sebagai (kuharap) teman._

_Salam hangat,_

_Alice Longbottom_

.

"Sayang, bisa jadi sang Fur ini bukan Teddy, kan?" Ibunya—Hannah Longbottom—mencoba membujuk suatu hari. Tampang khawatirnya tidak terlewatkan oleh Alice.

Namun Alice menggeleng yakin. "Tidak, Mum, Fur adalah Teddy."

_Fur._ Bulu. Hello, Teddy adalah setengah serigala.

"Tapi bagaimana bisa kau yakin Teddy menerima surat-suratmu? Kau bahkan tidak mendapat jawaban darinya, bukan?" Hannah duduk di sebelahnya dan Alice secara otomatis mendekat ke pelukan ibunya.

"Suratnya tidak pernah kembali," gumam Alice, "Tidak pernah."

Dan entah kenapa menurut Alice itu adalah bukti yang cukup kuat.

.

_Dear Teddy,_

_Aku tidak mengerti apa yang terjadi disana. Aku sama sekali tidak memiliki dugaan tentang apa yang terjadi di pelatihan. Yang aku tahu adalah kau pergi dan tidak pernah sekalipun kembali. Kau tahu, banyak di dunia ini yang orang yang menyerah untuk menulis. Bahkan aku termasuk salah satunya. Banyak yang menyerah untuk menulis, dan aku sudah menyerah untuk menunggu mereka. Tapi kamu? Aku tidak bisa menyerah menunggumu, Ted. _

_Semoga surat ini sampai ke kamu._

_Salam hangat,_

_Alice._

.

_Dear Ted,_

_Satu minggu menuju ujian akhir tahun, dan aku sangat gugup! Kurasa aku siap, tapi aku tahu aku masih bisa melakukan lebih banyak lagi. Tapi lupakan tentang aku, bagaimana kabarmu? Bagaimana hidup disana? Apakah makanannya enak? Aku yakin kau sekarang sudah berotot dimana-mana! Antara itu, atau tanganmu sudah buntung satu. _

_Sori, itu jahat. Maaf, bercanda._

_Haha, yang benar saja. Bukan itu yang ingin aku tanyakan. Aku tahu aku egois. Aku tahu aku seharusnya lebih pengertian, mengingat aku bahkan tidak mengenalmu sama sekali selain nama dan pekerjaan. Lucu, bukan? Kuharap kau mengkhawatirkan penggemarmu seperti sebagaimana kami mengkhawatirkanmu. _

_Tetap hidup,_

_Alice_

.

_Ted,_

_Aku mencoba mencari surat-surat kita dulu, sebelum kamu pergi. Bodoh sekali, seharusnya aku tahu mereka akan terhapus juga, bersamaan dengan dihapuskannya cerita-ceritamu. Tahun depan tahun OWL, _wish me luck!

_Tetap hidup,_

_Al_

.

Terus seperti itu, Alice tidak berhenti mengirim surat sewaktu-waktu, dengan sepenuh hati mengabaikan kenyataan bahwa Teddy mungkin akan membencinya karena surat-surat itu. Heh, persetan dengan Teddy. Lihat saja nanti waktu dia kembali.

"Tapi Alice," kata Lily suatu hari. "Teddy _akan_ kembali, kan?"

Rose, Alice, dan Lily sedang bersantai di pinggir danau hitam. Sinar terik matahari tidak terlalu panas, sehingga cuaca cocok untuk bersantai di luar.

Alice melirik dari bukunya kepada Lily. Wajahnya yang masih muda terlihat sama sekali tidak yakin. Alice menoleh kepada Rose, dan ia juga menunggunya untuk berbicara.

Alice mengangguk. "Teddy pasti akan kembali," katanya, sebisa mungkin melapisi keraguan yang tidak tersembunyi. "Ia sudah berjanji akan kembali dan melanjutkan ceritanya."

"Tapi lebih baik kita tidak berasumsi macam-macam, Al," kata Rose hati-hati. Menilai dari matanya, Alice tahu Rose bisa mendengar keraguannya. "Kau tahu sendiri hidup sebagai Auror sangat berisiko."

Alice mengangguk mengerti. Ia tahu apa yang tidak dikatakan Rose.

_Bisa jadi Teddy sudah tewas dalam tugas. Walaupun Teddy sudah berjanji sekalipun, banyak orang yang melanggar janji di dunia ini._

Alice mengedikkan bahu sementara angin bertiup sejuk. "Kita hanya bisa berharap dan menunggunya kembali, kan?"

Dan Alice akan terus menunggu.

Ia akan terus, terus menunggu.

The End

* * *

And just like how Alice will always wait for Teddy, I'll always wait for snow-leopard0 to come back.

Love,

Raiha Laf Qyaza


End file.
